London
by Maria1
Summary: it's been two years since they've seen each other and now they are back for Mon's 30th bday
1. Default Chapter Title

  
disclaimer i do not own any of thse characters. please don't sue me.  
  
  
Okay this is my first fan fic. please forgive me for it being so bad and also! PLEASE REVIEW.  
Monica was working in London. She had opened her own restaurant there, it became quite popular. She had her own line of cookbooks. She had also changed her name. Her agent thought her name was too ethnic. So know she was Michelle Koper. She was a little bit of a celebrity there. Something like Martha Stewart.Pheobe had moved with her, thinking she might be more successful there. So far it hadn't worked.Ross and Rachel stayed in New York. They would see each other occasionally. Chandler had moved to Detroit, then to Dublin and then to London. Chandler and Joey had kept in touch.  
Joey had moved out West to Hollywood and became a pretty big star.  
Chandler and Monica did get together for a little bit even though there was no wedding. Joey was the only one that knew. They broke up after a few months.  
Ross did not marry Emily they broke up before Ross proposed.  
  
Central Perk (All there but Ross)  
  
Cell Phone Rings  
Joey: oh that's me. (pulls out phone)  
Rachel: You have a cell phone.  
Joey: Ya 9smiles Joey's smile)  
Chandler: What do you need a phone for?  
phone rings again  
Joey: check it out I've got call id, voice mail, email stock quotes. 5 different ring types. dont' know how to work any of that though  
Phone rings again  
Monica: Joey aren't you going to answer it  
Joey: dont know how to do that either  
ROSS enters all in one breath: hey guys. Going to London to see Emily. I'll be back Monday. Got go to late for my flight. Bye Bye.  
Ross exits  
Rach: So stock quotes huh?  
  
Fade to two years later. Monica thought back to that moment as one of the last ones where they where all together in one room.  
  
Opening Credits   
  
Joey had come to do some publicity in London and decided to call up on Chandler. "Dude I'm in London can I come and stay with you?"  
"of course it's been so long."  
"Great I'll be there on Friday."  
"cool I'll pick you up at the airport."  
  
Monica's and Pheobe's (even though monica changed her name I'm Going to use monica instead of Michelle but her friends call her Michelle and/or mike for shore.) Mon, Phe and their three friends William, Oliver and Samantha  
Pheobe is humming happy birthday.  
Mon: Pheobe stop I still have a week left of my twenties.  
Phe: please I remember my 30th birthday party you threw me, I'm not lettingyou forgot it.  
Sam: So Mike when is your brother coming?  
Phe: Ross is coming why didn't you tell me?  
Mon: It slipped my mind? he's coming on Friday.  
Phe: Is Rachel coming?  
Mon: I dont know she didn't know.  
Will: Is she hot?  
Oli: Ya I'm sure she's going to come all the way to London to find someone to hook up with for a week.  
Will: Hey you never know  
Phe: you know this monica Michelle stuff is going to get confusing.  
Will: What are you talking about?  
Phe: Well our old friends know her by Monica and we call her Michele. You guys are luck I'm so good with change.  
Oli: Ya okay Pheebs. I'm sure we'll handle it.  
  
British Airways plane leaving from New York. Rachel and Ross board to go to second class. as they pass through first they notice Joey.  
Rah: Oh my god Joey!  
Joey turns around "Huh what?"  
Joey: Oh my god Ross! Rachel! What are you doing here?  
Ross: We're going to see Monica she's turning 30  
Joey: Really? Wait She lives in London?  
Rach: Ya she' sbeen there for like a year and a half.  
Ross: What are you doing a new movie?  
Joey: Well I'm doing some publicity but I'm going to see Chandler.  
Ross: chandler?  
Joey: Ya he lives in London. you dont suppose they know each other do you?  
Rach: nahhh it's a pretty big city.  
Joey: Ya your right.  
  
London   
Joey Ross and Rachel exit from the plane together.  
Joey" So monica is picking you up?  
Ross: Ya she's suppose...  
Rach: Oh My God! look it's chandler. (runs over to give him a hug)  
Chan: Rach! Ross! Joey you didn't tell me you were bringing them with you.  
Joey: Im not they are here to see Monica.  
Chan: Mon? She lives in London.  
Joey : Ya I guess so. but I guess you dont know each other ( he said kind of defeated)  
Chan: Is she meeting you here?  
Ross: She's suppose to.  
  
They all walk outside. Monica has still not shown up.  
Chan: Well you guys can...  
Mon comes running out of the terminal  
"Ross! Rachel!"  
Ross turns around  
"Monica where have you been?  
"Oh my god Joey!" she hugged Joey and then realized who was with him.  
"Chandler?"  
"Hey Mon.""  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

disclaimer I do not own any of these characters.   
  
  
last time  
They all walk outside. Monica has still not shown up.  
Chan: Well you guys can...  
Mon comes running out of the terminal  
"Ross! Rachel!"  
Ross turns around  
"Monica where have you been?  
"Oh my god Joey!" she hugged Joey and then realized who was with him.  
"Chandler?"  
"Hey Mon.""  
  
Mon: pretending to laugh: Ross you didn't tell me you were bringing Joey and Chandler.  
Ross: I didn't.  
Chandler: no no... I live here   
Mon: oh..oh.. you live here.   
Chan: ya me and my fiancée...  
Mon: your fiancée... so.. your eng..  
Oliver and Pheobe come running out of the terminal  
Phe:"Monica! god.. oh my god guys!. hugs everyone  
Oliv: God Michelle what was your plan trying to lose us? because you know it worked.  
Joey: Michelle? um buddy I think you got the wrong girl.  
Oliv: Oh right sorry 'Monica' (saying it really funny)  
Monica smiles at him and as they walk to the car proceeds to tell them about her life and why she switched names. blah blah blah  
Chan: you know I always thought she looked familiar.   
  
LATER That DAY   
Kitchen, the old gang and Oliver  
Monica is pouring some wine. Oliver walks into the kitchen.  
Ol: your friends are great. I can't believe you know Joey Tribbiani.  
Mon: I know it's hard to believe  
Oli: ha ha. so what's up with that Chandler guy? you guys weren't that good of friends?  
Mon: why do you ask?  
Oli: well you avoid each other and don't talk to each other  
Mon: oh well we kind of dated a little but know he is engaged (she says funny)  
Oli: and you still not over him?  
Mon: no no I am I'm just not happy he's moved faster then me.  
Oli: ahhhh I see  
Mon will you help me?  
Oli: ya let me grab these glasses  
Mon: no .. no.. pretend to be my boyfriend.  
Oli:what?! come on that's ridiculous. we dont get along we fight.  
Mon: whining please  
Oli: even if I agree to this I mean we haven't acted like we were all day dont you think it will look kind of oblivious?  
Mon: oh ya -thinking- oh oh lets keep acting the way we are but occasionally say sweetie or hold my hand or something  
Oli this is never going to work  
Phe enters : what won't work  
Mon: yes yes if pheobe is in on it!!  
Phe jumping up and down : I want to know I want to know  
Oliver:Michelle thinks that we can pull off pretending that we are a couple  
Phe: why would you want to do that?  
Mon: because I dont want to seem like Chandler has moved on and I haven't  
Phe: why would you care about Chandler  
Oli: because they use to se...  
Mon: because ...because.. because we both use to be the two least to be in a relationship and I dont want him to be ahead of me! ...and my parents  
Oli: you parents???  
Mon: uh..ya... you know they are always criticizing me and when they get here..  
He: okay okay ill go along with it  
Mon: okay great  
Phe takes some glasses and heads to the other room  
Mon: this is going to work  
Oli: Michelle this is never going to work  
Mon: of course it is -starts to head out turns around - oh and call me Michelle it will drive him insane -smiles and leaves-  
Oli: oh okay honey! -he says to himself-  
  
okay sorry so short but I just wanted to continue  
  
and I know this has ntohing to do with anything but i was watching 'er' on tnt and it's caqrter's last day and benton is just so mean..sorry just my two cents  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

London part 3  
okay sorry it's taken so long but I started writing "What the future holds/has in store..." and I started to get into that one. But I'm back...for better or worse. and sorry about the French comments. I'm actually French.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own these characters as most of you know and as we all now Oliver is not really Tony Blair's speech writer.  
  
okay there we go to recap Monica was working in London. She had opened her own restaurant there, it became quite popular. She had her own line of cookbooks. She had also changed her name. Her agent thought her name was too ethnic. So know she was Michelle Koper. She was a little bit of a celebrity there. Something like Martha Stewart.Pheobe had moved with her, thinking she might be more successful there. So far it hadn't worked.Ross and Rachel stayed in New York. They would see each other occasionally. Chandler had moved to Detroit, then to Dublin and then to London. Chandler and Joey had kept in touch.  
Joey had moved out West to Hollywood and became a pretty big star.  
Chandler and Monica did get together for a little bit even though there was no wedding. Joey was the only one that knew. They broke up after a few months.  
Ross did not marry Emily they broke up before Ross proposed.  
  
also I apologize my computer doesn't do italics in .txt files so I kind of describe that they emphasized that word.  
  
  
The evening went well. Oliver and Monica sat next to each other for most of the night. Occasionally, his arm would wrap around her shoulders or his hand would grab hers. They all ate pizza, caught up on old times, and watched videos.  
"Wow it's getting late and I have some interviews in the morning ...I don't want to be rude but do you mind Chandler?" asked Joey  
"No no your right it is getting late." Chandler got up with Joey.  
"You know we really should get to the hotel also. I'm kind of tired from the plane and from the time change," said Ross referring to him and Rachel.  
"Ya Mon and I should be going you know how frankie gets when I get home late."  
"oh pheebs Mon did not tell me you were seeing anyone,"replied Rachel  
"oh no frankie is the ghost that lives in my flat."  
"Ohhhhh,"said Rachel giving the others a look.  
Monica and Oliver walked the others to the door and said goodbye. They shut the door and both of them sighed.  
"Ya we have noooo chemistry," said Oliver.  
"What are you talking about?" Monica asked as she started to clean up.  
"Michelle we looked so uncomfortable sitting next to each other all night," Oliver helped her clean.  
"Well I dont know what to tell you."  
"Um how about this is stupid and we shouldn't do it."  
"Come on Oliver, I'm turning 30 in two days," she smiled at him and said, "think of it as a birthday present."  
"Looks like I'll be returning the roller-blades."  
All happy, " you got me roller-blades?"  
"Well I did, now I got you a pretend boyfriend," after this he did a fake smile.  
Monica laughed and said, " Cute."  
  
The next day the old gang made plans to meet for lunch. Monica and Oliver were going to meet them after they picked up Monica's parents and brought them to their hotel to check in and drop off their luggage.  
Monica and Oliver waited outside of the customs door. Monica started to pace.  
"Michelle don't worry it's going to be all right. You know I'm quite charming when I want to be."  
"It's not that they pick apart every aspect of my life when they come. Beware that includes you."  
"Come on what can they pick on? I'm young and healthy. I'm pretty smart if I do say so myself. I'm loaded...well my family is. oh and I write Tony Blair's speeches. I mean what's not to love?" he asked then thinking a little, "why am I still single?"  
"You might want to say the prime minister I dont think that they know Tony Blair is anybody."  
Monica's parents came out the door and headed over toward her. "Oh darling, it's so good to see you," Judy hugged her  
"You look wonderful," Jack hugged her after his wife was finished.  
"Who is this dashing young fellow?"Judy asked about Oliver.  
"I'm Oliver Bradshaw." "Yes. Oliver this is my mom and my dad. Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Oliver."  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Geller."  
"Please call us Judy and Jack,"replied Jack.  
"It's so nice to see my daughter has found someone. She's so pretty she should be with someone."  
"I agree,"Oliver said smiling at Monica and putting his arm around her, "she is special."  
Monica suprised by these remarks turn bright shades of red.  
"We really should be going Ross and everyone are waiting."  
"Sure darling."  
  
Hotel Lobby  
"Okay kids we'll just run these up."  
"Okay Mom."  
Monica's parents headed towards the elevator with a bag boy in toe.  
Once out of ear shot Oliver said, "so if this is critical I'd hate to see your parents when their happy."  
"This is very unusual. I dont know what happened. Maybe being on the other side of the Atlantic," then thinking, "or maybe because they haven't seen Ross yet. He's there apple of their eye. He CAN do no wrong."  
  
At the restaurant. They are seated at a round table. Judy is sitting next Ross followed by Rachel, Monica, Pheobe, Joey, Chandler, Oliver, Jack and next to Jack is Judy.  
"So you work right with the Prime Minister?"asked Judy  
"Yes that's right. I'm his speech writer."  
"So when he travels do you go with him?"  
"Yes actually next week I'm going to the UN Summit."  
"Monica, Monica,"Judy said interrupting Monica who was having a conversation across the table.  
"What mom?"  
"He knows the prime minister."  
"I know mom."  
"He gets to travel."  
"I know mom."  
"So Monica don't you see?"  
"What mom?"  
" You could meet the president!"  
"What?"  
"Well I'm sure that they meet within the course of a year. I'm just saying you could go with Oliver next time and meet the president." "Mom when they do meet I'm sure it's not for a social hour. I'm sure it's about something a little more important."  
"Okay I'm just saying..."  
  
Everyone picked up their previous conversations.  
"So you work with the prime minister?" Chandler asked to Oliver   
"Ya,"Oliver said to him.  
"Must have a lot of pressure...you know always having to write something."  
"No not really most of the time it just comes to me," smiling at Chandler, " you know Michelle has been quite an inspiration. She really knows what to say. I'm really lucky to have her in my life. You mentioned something about a girlfriend or a fiancee..."  
"um no...well I...my ex-fiancee convinced me to move to England for her, but she ended up leaving me for some old Frenchmen. God I hate the French."  
"Well you know what they say...your not English if you don't hate the French. But she left you? So your single."  
"Yes why?"  
"Um no biggie," looking away from Chandler to Monica, "Um Michelle we need to talk."  
"What? Is it important?"  
"Um ya...I...I forgot to tell you something and I think you really (stressed) want to know this."  
"Okay fine."  
  
They got up and headed to the lobby.  
"So want's soo (stressed) important?"  
"Um funny story. Chandler's not engaged.  
"What?! He said he had a fiancee."  
"Well turns out she left him for a Frenchmen."  
Monica started to laugh.  
"Michelle! It's not funny."  
"I know. I know."  
They both started laughing now.  
"It's really not,"said Oliver.  
"Well what are we going to do now?"  
"Well You wanted to do this to impress him and your parents. One out of two ain't bad."  
"Ya. well we'll just act like we are going out till my parents leave."  
'Well what about Chandler?"  
"What about him?"  
"Well he lives here."  
"Well we'll think of something when it comes up."  
"Now lets get back."  
"okay."  
  
to be continued  
what will happen next? I dont even know it's that much of a suprise!  
  
sorry it sucked, sorry it was kind of short and sorry about the French remarks it's just all my male English friends hate Frenchmen. I stereotyped.  
  
  
  



End file.
